


Scars

by Littleprens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleprens/pseuds/Littleprens
Summary: 8. yılını okumak için geri dönen Hermione artık hiçbir şeyin eskisi gibi olmayacağının farkındaydı.Draco Malfoy ise bakanlık tarafından suçlu bulunmamıştı. Ama Hogwarts'a dönülmesi zorunlu tutulmuştu."Yalan söylemek... Nasıl hissettiriyor?"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	Scars

O görkemli şato. Hogwarts herkesin gitmek isteyeceği bir okuldu. Ama ikinci bir savaştan sonra yaraları hala iyileşmemişti. O görkemli okulun içindeki her bir öğrenci yaralarını sarmaya uğraşıyordu. Herkes zor zamanlar geçirmişti. 

Bu öğrencilerden biri de Hermione Granger'dı. Savaş onu tamamen başka biri yapmıştı. Hem fiziksel, hem de ruhsal olarak yaraları vardı.

Arkadaşları onu anlıyor gibi durmuyordu. Ne Harry, ne Ron, ne Ginny. Hepsi mutlu gözüküyordu. Sanki savaş olmamıştı. Her şey yolundaydı. Oysa hiçbir şey yolunda değildi. 

Kapıdan içeri girince gözünün anına anılar doldu. İlk ortak salona girişi, bina seçimi, ikinci yıllarında Harry'nin ona sarılışı, Dumbledore'un konuşmaları... Listesi uzayıp gidiyordu. O bunları düşündükçe tekrar gözleri doldu. Kimse görmeden elleri ile sildi gözlerini.Artık ağlamaktan yorulmuştu. Kendisi için ya da başkaları için ağlamaktan bıkmıştı.

Arkadan birinin onu dürtmesi ile arkasına baktı. "Hadi Mione. Karnım acıktı." Ron'a hiç tepki vermeden ilerledi. Kendini bir sandalyeye attı.

Ron ile ilişkisi çok kısa sürmüştü. Çünkü Hermione'nin ona olan hisleri bitmişti. Onların ki kısa süreli olmuştu. Gerçek aşk değildi. O Hermione'nin ilkiydi. İlk öpücüğünün, ilk birlikteliğinin sahibiydi. 

Çok kısa bir süre sonra ona karşı hissettiği şeylerin sevgi olmadığını anladı. Onu arkadaşı olarak gördüğünü anladı.

Harry ise onun doğmamış kardeşiydi. Her zaman onun yanında olmuştu. Onun kararlaına saygı göstermişti. Ona destek olmuştu.

Ama bu sefer onun yanında olan kimse yoktu. Harry Ginny ile mutluydu. Sürekli beraber dolaşıyorlardı. Ron ise Parvati Patil ile flört ediyordu. İkiside onu unutmuş gibi hissediyordu. 

Bazen nefes almak istiyordu. Savaş olmamış olsun istiyordu. Herşey eskisi gibi olursun istiyordu. 

Annesinin bir sözü geliyordu sürekli aklına. "İyiymiş gibi gözükmektense hasta gözükmek daha iyidir. Yalan söylemektense doğru her zaman iyidir."

"Sözlerine uyamadım anne." diye düşündü. 

O akşam ağzına birşey sürmedi. Sadece 1 bardak su. Ne o çok sevdiği balkabağı suyunu, ne de bir yemek. 

Sonunda Profesör McGonagall geleneksel olan Hogwarts başlangıç konuşmasını yapmak için kürsüye çıkınca gözleri yaşlı bayanın üzerinde gezindi. Her zaman ki gibi dinç gözüküyordu. Hermione onun asla nasıl bu kadar güçlü olduğunu anlayamamıştı.

Sonra gözü Slyherin masasına kaydı. Geçen sene olan bazı Slyherin'liler oradaydı. Ama bazıları gelmemişti. 

Sonra gözleri birine takıldı. Platin sarısı saçlara sahip bir kişiye. Draco Malfoy'a. 

Eskisine göre rengi iyicene solmuş, zaten beyaz olan ten rengi iyicene solmuştu. Gözlerinin altında mor renkli çukurlar oluşmuştu. Hermione onun tek kelimeyle berbat gözüktüğünü düşündü.

"Hermione, Profesörü dinliyor musun?" Adını duyması ile başı sesin geldiği yöne çevrildi. Harry ona sesleniyordu. Başını evet manasında salladı.

Yalandı.

"Hogwarts'a tekrardan hoşgeldiniz sevgili öğrenciler. Zor zamanlar geçirdik. Bir savaş atlattık. Bazılarımızın hala açık yaraları var. Ama herkesin iyi olacağına inanıyorum. Umarım iyi bir yıl geçiririz."

Öğrenciler arasında bir alkış koptu. Ama tekrardan McGonagall'ın sesi ile yarıda kesildi. 

"Aslında söylemek istediğim çok şey var. Ama en önemlisi Sihir Bakanlığı'nın bu yıl uygulamaya koyduğu bir planlamadan söz etmek istiyorum. "

Bu konuşma Hermione'nin ilgisini çekmeye başlamıştı. 

"Geçen sene çok zor bir zaman atlattık. Daha önce Hogwarts böyle bir olaya tanık olmamıştı. Bakanlık benden sizler için bir uygulama ortaya koymamı istedi. Bu sizler arasındaki bağlantı güçlendirerek. Aynı zamanda binalar arasındaki kavgaları bitirecek."

"Birbirleriniz ile anılarını göstereceksiniz." 

Öğrenciler arasında kargaşa çıktı. Kimse anlarını bir başkasına göstermek istemiyordu. Onlar kendi 'özel' anılarıydı. Hermione de bu şekilde düşünüyordu. Hiç kimseye bu sürede neler yaptığını söylemek istemiyordu. Özellikle de Harry ve Ron'a. Söylediği yalanlar ortaya çıksın istemiyordu. 

"Ama bu haksızlık. Ben kimseye anılarımı göstermem." Ron isyan ediyordu. Gryffindor'dan Dean de aynı şeyi düşünüyor olacak ki ona hemen katıldığını beklli etti. 

"SESSİZLİK. Lütfen sakin olun. Bu herkesin iyiliği için. Ayrıca sadece Hogwarts'a tekrar okumak için dönenler arasında olacak."

Hermione ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Kimseye anılarını göstermek gibi bir niyeti yoktu. McGonagall'ın bunu nerden aklına geldiğini zaten anlamamıştı. "Siktiğimin uygulaması. Daha başka bir şey bulama imkanınız yok muydu?"

O tüm bunları düşünürken üstünde gezinen bir çift buz mavisi gözden haberi yoktu.  
  
***  
4 dakika içinde trende olması gerekiyordu. 

3 dakika kala cisimlendi. 2 dakika kalan trene binmeye çalıştı ve başardı. 1 dakika kala boş bir vagon aradı. 

Tren haraket etmeye başladığında ise bavulunu yerleştiriyordu. Kendine boş bir vagon bulmak düşündüğünden daha kolay olmuştu. 

Bir süre vagonunda boş boş yattıktan sonra ordan çıktı. Trende gezmeye başladı. Bazı onu gören küçük çocuklar ondan kaçıyordu. Bu da Draco'nun göz devirmesine neden oldu.

Gözüne kestirdiği ilk vagonun camından içeri baktı. "Keşke bakmasaymışım." diye mırıldandı. İçerde gördüğü kişiler "'Altın üçlü'den başkası değildi. Kimse onu farketmişe benzemiyordu.

Potter elindeki Gelecek Posta'sını okuyor, Weasley ise yine bir şeyler tıkıştırıyordu. Granger ise... Uyuyordu?

Draco onu ne zaman görse kitap okuyor olurdu. Bu yüzden bu onu biraz şaşırtmıştı. 

Daha fazla orda kalmadan kendi bölümüne geri döndü. Bavulundan bir kitap çıkarıp okumaya başladı.

Hogwarts'a gelince kendini boşlukta gibi hissetti. Burda iyi anıları yoktu. 

İçeri girince direk ortak salona ilerledi. Her zaman ki yerine geçti. Çoğu kişi onla konuşmaya çekiniyordu. Bunun farkındaydı. 

En yakın arkadaşı Pansy ise okula devam etmemişti. O iş hayatına girişmişti. Diagon yolunda kendine ait bir dükkan açmıştı. 

McGonagall konuşma yapmak için kürsüye çıkarken hiç umursamadı. Bu saçma konuşmaların meraklısı olmamıştı.

Ama konuşma ilerledikçe ve plandan bahsedince Draco'nun içinden bir ürperti geçti. Anılar neden paylaşılsın ki? Bunlar onun kendi özeliydi. Başkası ne yapsın?

"Yaşlı bunak ne yaptığını sanıyor." diye içinden Profesöre küfürler etti. Herkesin onun gibi düşündüğünün farkındaydı. 

Gözleri Gryffindor masasındaki kabarık saçlı kıza kaydı. McGonagall'a sanki onu öldürecekmiş gibi bakıyordu. Profesör'ün onu farkketiğini sanmıyordu. 

Onu biraz incelediğinde renginin sararmış olduğunu fark etti. Başının üzerindeki o kabarık saç yığını biraz düzelmişti. 

Ama farklı olan bir şey vardı. Kolunda siyah bir şekil vardı. İlk başta anlamasada onun dövme olduğunu anladı. Tanıdığı birkaç kişide daha görmüştü. Kaşları havaya kalktı. "Demek Granger da dövme yaptıracak kapasite var."

O akşam başka bir olay yaşanmadı. İkiside kendi düşünceleri içinde boğuştu.

Ama şu bir gerçekti. Artık ikiside eskisi gibi olmayacaktı.


End file.
